


Veratrum

by mercyluv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Best Friends, Enfermedad de Hanahaki, Feels, Hanahaki Disease, Hospitalization, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, One-Sided Attraction, Sad, Sickness, Unrequited Love, one-sided Yamaguchi/Tsukishima
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyluv/pseuds/mercyluv
Summary: Habían pasado un par de días después de las primeras molestias. Tadashi Yamaguchi empezó a vomitar pétalos de rosa en el lavabo de su baño y por más extraño que sonara, estaba seguro de que tenía que ver con Kei. // Hanahaki Byou, Tsukiyama.





	1. La semilla

Los atardeceres que se posaban en el horizonte justo después de que terminaban sus prácticas era más hermoso de lo que se podía apreciar de reojo. Tenían un par de tonos morados entrelazados con las manchas naranjas y rojas que herían el cielo en el morir del sol para dejar pasar las manchas de estrellas en el firmamento. Era un destello, una muestra diaria de lo que el sol podía hacer antes de darle espacio a la luna, que le curaba al cielo las quemaduras con su manto negro. Abajo, recargado del barandal, los ojos brillantes de Tadashi reflejaron apenas un par de luces mercuriales. Tenía una bufanda alrededor del cuello para combatir el fresco con el sudor. Su uniforme negro no tenía ni un doblez, era como si nunca lo hubiese colgado para practicar. Parpadeó una vez. Dos. Tres. La reacción de su cerebro al mostrarse demasiado ausente. Las estrellas no le iban a ayudar si sólo se mantenía parado. La verdad era que se había distraído, quería pensar en alguna otra cosa para concentrarse antes de que Tsukishima saliera del cuarto de club. Pasó los dedos con ritmo sobre el barandal de madera. Mordió su labio inferior. Iba a confesarse, pronto y esas ansias se lo estaban comiendo.

“No estés nervioso...Tadashi...” Habían pasado un par de semanas después de su campamento en Tokyo y el tiempo que pasaron allá, a estar más acostumbrado que nunca a su presencia, mostró ser para él una demostración más del poderoso sentimiento que se había anidado dentro de su ser. Germinó con el tiempo, sin temer a los infortunios del tiempo ni del olvido. Siempre a su lado, Yamaguchi entendió que nadie nunca antes había sido capaz de agitarle de esta manera el espíritu. Era hora de que lo supiera ahora, antes de que pasaran más años con el velo de la amistad encima de sus cabezas. Quería destaparse, mirarlo a los ojos y decirle, como una novia en el altar, que quería estar con él.

El sonido de la puerta lo asustó, haciendo que soltara un pequeño grito que ahogó inmediatamente después. Tsukishima lo observó, extrañado.

—¿Qué pasa, Yamaguchi?— pero no recibió una respuesta inmediata, tan solo la risa típica de nerviosismo cuando alguien lo había arrancado de sus pensamientos. El chico alto y rubio suspiró y sin esperarlo, empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras para tomar el camino hacia sus respectivos hogares.

—La luna está muy bonita hoy, ¿verdad, Tsukki?.  
—Ah… sí, lo esta.

  
No era extraño tener este tipo de conversaciones con él. Tadashi sabía que sus palabras eran siempre precisas, que el ardor inicial de su personalidad escueta no terminó más que ser un incentivo a continuar con su amistad. Ahora, estaba feliz y satisfecho por haber iniciado lo que parecía ser un excelente gancho de una conversación más larga. Acomodó su mochila en su hombro, observando de reojo a Tsukishima caminar con la mirada bien puesta al frente. No era como él, no iba a poder mantenerse en silencio por mucho tiempo más.

—¿Cómo crees que estuvo la práctica? El entrenador Ukai nos indicó bien sobre las nuevas jugadas...—  
Tsukishima ladeó su cabeza para verlo de reojo, se encontró con la sonrisa boba de su amigo que no pudo corresponderle. —Creo que estuvo bien.—

  
—¿Verdad?— Yamaguchi conectó la frase, iba a continuarla por su cuenta mientras daban la vuelta en la esquina. Acomodó su mochila una vez mas y tosió.   
—Creo que tenemos una oportunidad real, Tsukki. Podremos marcar nuestra posición en la cancha...estoy seguro.  
—Yamaguchi.

  
Se detuvieron, Tsukishima volteó a verlo desde su posición, bajó la cabeza y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos. Su amigo, en una respuesta inesperada, juntó los labios para contener el sonrojo. —...Estás…¿ muy emocionado por los partidos que siguen…?— Marcó la pregunta hasta después. El comportamiento de su amigo verdaderamente era muy distinto a lo que había visto en sus acostumbradas caminatas a casa. —S-Sí...justo eso.—Tsukishima no dudó de esa respuesta.   
—Entiendo...pues, sí. Hay que confiar en el entrenador. Esperemos que ese par de idiotas no arruinen lo que planificó...—  
  
Yamaguchi le dio la razón una vez más y como si fuese un tic nervioso, hizo un movimiento de su espalda para que la mochila se acomodara perfectamente sobre su hombro. Dejó salir un suspiro pesado, como si sus ansiedades hubieran echado humo dentro de su pecho y apenas así iba a poder dejarlo salir. Mordió otra vez sus labios, se convenció de abrir la boca y terminar con esto de una vez por todas. (Las estrellas te observan, Tadashi. La luna está al pendiente, está iluminando la cara de Tsukishima como si se tratara de un artista sobre un escenario. Se ve hermoso, díselo.)  
  
—Um...  
—Yamaguchi.  
  
Cuando menos pudo esperarlo estaban frente a su casa y Tsukishima lo estaba despidiendo con el movimiento de su mano derecha. —Nos vemos mañana.—No fue capaz de alzar su brazo y sostenerlo de la muñeca para que se quedara, no pudo obedecer a esos impulsos que, infectados por una tremenda inseguridad, le anclaron los pies al concreto. Tuvo que dejarlo marchar otra vez bajo la densidad de esa oscuridad. La luna, como si fuese un espejo, pareció seguir el semblante de Tsukishima en la distancia, dándole una visión perfecta en el momento en que se puso los audífonos y sacaba su celular del bolsillo para mensajear. Tadashi entró a su casa, vencido, agobiado por la mirada inquisitiva de las estrellas y no fue capaz de dormir como se debía. No recibió ningún mensaje de Tsukishima antes de dormir. Esa noche, soñó que el pétalo de una rosa se secaba por la luz de la luna y él, se ahogaba en el rocío de la mañana que brotó directamente de su garganta.


	2. El capullo

Se habían quedado solos. El jardín de la escuela era un lugar privado, idílico para las confesiones de amor de las chicas de segundo año. Los chicos del club de fútbol estaban practicando en la distancia, sus gritos escuchándose hasta donde estaban sentados. Casi en la esquina del edificio, sin las miradas de otros chicos a su lado, estaban ocultos y resguardados. Un lugar perfecto para comer. A pesar de la seguridad del lugar, a Tadashi le temblaban los dedos. Ahora mismo, no tenía a la luna ni a las estrellas sobre su nuca, pidiéndole que actuara sobre sus impulsos amorosos, pero de todas maneras sentía la urgencia. Sabía lo profundamente enamorado que estaba de Tsukishima, pero ¿lo estaría él? (“Calma, Tadashi. Lo único que vas a lograr con esto es que se te abran las inseguridades de tu pecho, que destrocen el avance que habías hecho. No lo dudes ahora, menos cuando está tan cerca...”) Juntando suficientes fuerzas, ignorando el temblor de la punta de sus dedos, Tadashi volvió a comer. Se llevaba un bocado a otro de la porción de arroz blanco junto con la carne que su madre le había dejado en una sección separada para que no se mezclaran los sabores. Recordó el momento de su amistad en que compartían comida, en algunas ocasiones hasta llevaron postres. A veces, cuando su madre hacía pastel con fresas llevaba un pedazo a su mejor amigo, quien simplemente no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para rechazar la oferta. Rió, al acordarse de las primeras veces en que comieron juntos en la azotea de la primaria pero el sonido de un los botones pequeños del celular de Tsukishima lo azotaron una vez más a la realidad.

Ladeó la cabeza. Tsukishima se había dado un momento entre bocados para responder un mensaje de texto. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba haciéndolo? Su comida ya parecía estar fría. ¿Lo habría notado? No quería reconocerlo, pues hacerlo sería una manera de admitir que lo que había visto era parte de su realidad, pero Tsukishima había sonreído por un instante ante la pantalla brillante de su aparato. Se le hizo pequeño el corazón. ¿Quién podría estar hablando con él que lo hiciera olvidar sobre la comida que todavía no se terminaba? —¿A quién mensajeas?—La pregunta salió naturalmente de enmedio de su pecho, tenía un lado que cojeaba, el dolor de pensar que prefería pasar el tiempo junto la persona que estaba detrás del celular que con él. —Ah...— Tsukishima cerró el aparato casi inmediatamente, como presa de un susto luego de haber respondido una cosa más. Carraspeó y tomó la comida entre sus manos como si hubiera sido interrumpido de pronto. —Nadie importante.—

Pero esa era una mentira. Tadashi logró adivinar por la irregularidad en las pupilas de Tsukishima, que una vez más estaban mirando la comida que tenía en las rodillas. Se tomó su tiempo para volver a llevar bocados a su boca, con una ansiedad nueva en la quijada. Definitivamente tenía la mente vagando en otro lado. Pudo imaginarse que quería quedarse escribiendo durante la hora del almuerzo, sonriéndole a ese extraño por la pantalla. A Tadashi le dolió el corazón, como si algo se le quebrara por dentro, hiriéndole las entrañas.—Ah…¿de verdad?— Forzó una sonrisa, pero Tsukishima no lo notó. Continuaron comiendo en silencio con la frescura del pasto bajo sus piernas. Yamaguchi jamás se había sentido tan solitario en compañía de su mejor amigo. 

Pasó una tarde sin novedades y la práctica se quedó monótona, con el mismo ritmo. Las cosas estaban estáticas, sin tomar en cuenta el ligero cambio de Tsukishima quien buscaba cada momento que tenía para platicar con el extraño en su celular. Un aguacero de celos le golpeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza mientras se cambiaban para volver a casa y, sin querer, ladeó su cuello y su mirada para encontrarse el nombre del receptor.

“Kuroo-san”.

El nombre le cayó sobre el cuerpo como un chorro de agua helada, como la picadura de una abeja en la planta del pie. —Yamaguchi...— Su amigo habló, Tadashi tuvo que fingir una sonrisa una vez más. —¿Qué tienes?— La respuesta correcta hubiera sido que se sentía tremendamente mal, que sus piernas no iban a responderle. Que quería enterrar su cabeza en la tierra...pero sólo le quedó negar, asegurándole que nada le atosigaba. —Vámonos, entonces.— Tadashi obedeció, haciéndole las pláticas de siempre, poniéndose a su lado como cualquier otro día lo hubiera hecho, ignorando con toda la voluntad que tenía encima el sonido del celular de Tsukishima que de vez en cuando sonaba en su bolsillo. Podía imaginarse de quién se trataba, hacía su esfuerzo admirable por quitarle la atención de su amigo. Sintió una urgencia de confesarse pronto, antes de que se lo arrancaran de las manos. Pero la vergüenza lo venció otra vez. —Nos vemos mañana.— Tsukishima se despidió con la cara extrañamente coloreada, esta vez sin esperar mucho para sacar el celular y ponerse a platicar con el capitán de Nekoma otra vez en lo que caminaba a la casa. La luz mercurial del alumbrado público alargó su sombra hasta la esquina, en donde Yamaguchi podría verlo desde la ventana de su habitación. Se había detenido por un segundo y pudo verlo reír. Jamás lo había visto así por un mensaje de su celular.  
Vencido, Tadashi se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos sin procurar lavarse los dientes. Tuvo otra pesadilla, otra rosa seca y otro amargo despertar. 

Amaneció con un dolor en la garganta que no tenía nombre, como si estuvieran apretándole las paredes del cuello, rasgándole con uñas largas y filosas la carne del interior de su boca. No hizo caso, supuso que debía de ser el inicio de un resfriado común y corriente. Se levantó de su cama y la acomodó para luego cambiarse al uniforme del colegio. Quería salir a tiempo para encontrarse con Kei en la calle. Para desayunar sólo se tomó un vaso de agua, quizás con eso el ardor de su garganta desaparecería. Pero ese había sido el principio de una lista de molestias que comenzaron a apretarle el cuello durante los siguientes días.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí la segunda parte. Honestamente no creí que este fanfic fuera a ser de varias entregas, pero me parece mucho mejor tomar este hermoso elemento narrativo con calma, sin apresurar nada. Les agradezco a todos por dejar sus comentarios y kudos. Gracias por leer <3


	3. La Flor

Inicialmente, pensó que podría tratarse de un malestar que se pasaría con suficientes líquidos, pero nunca se fue. Ni durante las prácticas, en donde bebió el doble de lo esperado por Yachi, quien le llevó su termo de plástico con mucha angustia en la mirada. Se había quedado a su lado, de pie, con las manos frente a ella como si estuvieran dispuestas a ayudarle.

—¿Estás bien? Deberías descansar un rato...— Pero no podía toser, no podía carraspear, absolutamente nada de lo que intentara hacer para calmar su comezón y ardor funcionaba. Ahí, sentado en la banca, lo único que pudo ser capaz de hacer fue esperar a que se pasara el tiempo de práctica para ir hacia el cuarto en donde había guardado su ropa y caminar en el silencio junto con Tsukishima, que revisaba su celular de vez en cuando. Su familia pudo notarlo. Pudo ver esa miraba entrar a casa todos los días con la misma mueca del dolor, pero sin escuchar nada al respecto. Tadashi se mantuvo en silencio. Era como si su misma molestia le evitara hablar de aquello, se le cerraba la boca en el instante en que tenía intenciones de mencionarlo. Día tras día, todas las mañanas experimentaba el mismo azote directo sobre sus amígdalas, la misma angustia que ni con pastillas para el dolor pudo calmar. Sólo se incrementaban, cada noche cuando cerraba los ojos, la memoria de Tsukishima riéndose al ver la pantalla del teléfono se deformaba en aquella rosa seca por la luna. Se hacía más real y más sensorial. Se le colaba debajo de las uñas, entre los ojos, en su lengua...hasta que despertaba con el más intenso de los dolores para cargarlo durante el resto del día.

Aquella mañana no fue diferente. Tadashi despertó gracias al dolor y por primera vez en días, empezó a toser. Dejó salir el aire de su garganta con mucha fuerza, tanta que le daba la impresión que lo que fuera que tuviera embraveciendo su garganta iba a desaparecer pronto. Entró a su pequeño baño para sostenerse en el lavabo, sin mirarse al espejo. Tosió insistentemente, a propósito, hasta que sintió que algo estaba por salir. Después de haber hecho suficiente fuerza desde el pecho, levantando el estómago con cada impulso, Yamaguchi sintió que algo fue haciendo camino hasta su boca. Al final, un par de pétalos se despegaron de su lengua, cayendo al lavabo con manchas de sangre. La impresión hizo que se tapara los labios con un par de dedos que temblaban. Había perdido el hilo del tiempo, su mirada estaba completamente abandonada en los pétalos rojos que decoraban su lavabo blanco.

Creyó que se trataba de un sueño, pero el dolor y la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos decían una historia diferente. Pasó el dorso de su mano por encima de los labios para asegurarse de que no quedaba sangre y, luego de haberse cambiado, bajó a la cocina para desayunar y esperar a Tsukishima. Era la primera vez que desayunaba algo decente en semanas y su madre tuvo que detenerse admirarlo. Parecía como un animal hambriento.  
—No te atragantes, Tadashi...— Levantó uno de los platos que ya había dejado sin comida para limpiarlo. Ella no lo sabía, pero su hijo se le había quitado el dolor en la garganta que lleva acosándolo por semanas y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad para comer como se debía.

Salió de casa con el estómago lleno y la sonrisa de siempre. Caminó hasta la escuela a un lado de su mejor amigo sin darse cuenta que para mitad de la tarde, el dolor le había llegado hasta las amígdalas. Sin embargo en esta ocasión, estaban clavándose algo en él, como asegurándole de que no iba a poder escaparse de esa molestia. Pasaron sus clases y a la hora del almuerzo, Tadashi comió con parsimonia, procurando no lastimarse de más la garganta. El dolor le palpitaba cada que veía a Tsukki distraerse con el aparato que sonaba cada vez que podía. ¿Acaso no conocían la prudencia? ¿En dónde estaba su dedicación a la escuela si le prestaba atención todo el tiempo? Ató su mandíbulas para no soltar insultos o pétalos de rosa y se levantaron eventualmente para volver a clases.

**x.x.x.x.**

En la práctica, Yachi pudo notar a la perfección que los movimientos de Tadashi estaban limitados, que sus brazos no se levantaban, sus pies estaban atados al suelo y su mirada también se encontraba perdida en otra parte, dentro de sus pensamientos. Lo observó callada, en la distancia, asegurándose de que no fuera demasiado obvio. Le llevó su termo de agua, como siempre y trató de hacer una plática amena para distraerlo de sus propias angustias… estuvo tocando sus propias manos, acariciándose los dedos para eliminar sus nervios pero no pareció estarle funcionando. Yamaguchi se veía distraído, adolorido por un mal sin nombre que palpitaba atrás de sus pupilas como una luz de emergencia. Yachi hizo plática con él pero comenzó a convencerse de que estos podrían ser los inicios de una enfermedad psicosomática, o afectiva como de la que hablaban los profesores de salud al empezar el año en las clases informativas.

—Yamaguchi...— El chico volteó a verla. Detrás, los demás muchachos ya estaban terminando de hidratarse para volver a la práctica, pero la mirada de la jovencita le exigió su atención completa y por piedad, Tadashi tuvo que ceder. —Deberías ir con el doctor...— Le dijo con una voz diminuta, pero con una postura que le quitaría a los demás la duda de acercarse. Nadie iba a hacerlo y en ese instante privado, Tadashi pudo ver la preocupación en la mirada de su manager. Le quitó los ojos de encima en lo que se levantaba. No iba a ser responsable de la tristeza de nadie, sólo de la propia. Le entregó el termo y ella lo siguió con los ojos para esperar su respuesta, que fue un simple “No te preocupes” seguido de una sonrisa fabricada en alguna de sus sesiones frente al espejo. Yachi lo sabía, pero no iba a decírselo… en silencio, ese tipo de enfermedades sólo se gestan más rápido. Le estaba dando el permiso de apoderarse de su mente hasta que echara raíces.

**x.x.x.x.**

Aquella tarde, las estrellas lo recibieron afuera del vestidor. Esperaba a Tsukishima con las mismas ansiedades de siempre y detrás de sus ojeras, estaba la esperanza perdida de una confesión que ya le debía. (Tadashi, arriba, en el cielo las estrellas están ansiosas de escucharte. La vida no será lo mismo si no confiesas tus sentimientos.) Carraspeó para quitarse las ganas de hablar, pero el dolor y la comezón interior sólo le causaron una tos que haría que el transeúnte lejano volteara hacia la escuela. Era horrible pensar que, a pesar de haberse imaginado que lo tenía todo bajo control, había sido engañado por sus propias ilusiones. La verdad era que aquel pétalo en la mañana no lo había asustado lo suficiente.

—Yamaguchi.— Su nombre, colgada de la voz de su amigo no le arrancó un grito, pero si el espasmo correspondiente al terror. Lo miró parado fuera de los vestidores con el celular en la mano (ese maldito aparato, seguramente empezaría a sonar en cuanto empezaran a caminar. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba.) pero le sonrió otra vez, haciendo un esfuerzo para que no le notara el dolor.

—¿Nos vamos ya?— Yamaguchi ya se había adelantado para esperarlo al final de las escaleras.

—Estás muy raro.— Tsukishima comentó sin desdén, como si genuinamente se le saliera la preocupación de sus palabras. El cuerpo entero le vibró el respuesta, se notó cuando dio el tercer paso fuera del edificio.

—No sé a lo que te refieres.—

—Vi a Yachi hablar contigo durante el descanso.— De nada iba a servir explicarle. ¿Cómo iba a empezar a hacerlo si en verdad todo lo que Kei quería hacer era llegar a su casa a platicar sin interrupciones con su nuevo mejor amigo de Tokio? Le hervía la sangre de tan solo pensarlo.

—No era nada importante.— El sol ya se había puesto desde hace un rato y las nubes espesas habían tapado la luna del cielo. Ya no les quedaba luz, tan solo la de la calle amarillenta y estática. No le hacía ningún favor al rostro de Tsukishima. Sólo servía para asegurarse que ambos vieran en donde caminaran, aunque estuvieran tan desconectados de sus propios cuerpos. Nadie quería hablar, era claro. Cada quien estaba ensimismado, depositaron sus angustias en la cabeza y no salieron hasta que la casa de Yamaguchi se divisó a lo lejos. Ya casi era hora de despedirse, Tadashi lo supo en cuanto se acomodaba la mochila. _(Hazlo, hazlo ahora, usa el impulso de su cariño.)_

—Bueno, entonces nos ya nos veremos mañana, Yamaguchi.— Pero había algo en su voz que Tadashi nunca había notado. En lo que se quedó parado frente a su casa, fue entendiendo que en el mensaje de su querido amigo, también estaba el tono inigualable del desinterés. Ahí, por debajo de su enunciado estaba el tono de sequedad con que respondía. Aunque jamás pensó escucharlo para él. Apretó la quijada, como si estuviera aguantando el vómito y se decidió a que no iba a dejarlo marcharse esta noche sin que lo escuchara hablar. Se lanzó hacia donde estaba a pasos agigantados y justo antes de que Tsukishima pudiese sacar el aparato de su bolsillo, Tadashi ya estaba tomándolo del brazo, haciéndolo que volteara con una extrañeza marcada arriba de sus ojos.

—Tsukki...— El corazón del chico se aceleró, la piel despertó en color y hasta juró haber sentido que su cuerpo iba a despegarse del suelo para romper con las leyes de la gravedad y entregarse a sus sentimientos volubles.

—Hay algo...hay algo que tengo que decirte. Algo en lo que llevo pensando por...mucho tiempo.— Tsukishima no hizo ni un movimiento, no era capaz de interrumpir así lo que parecía ser el resultado de la reflexión de Yamaguchi. Lo que menos le quedaba hacer era callarse y escuchar a su mejor amigo hablar. Se lo merecía.

—Me gustas.— Hubo silencio. Ni los grillos pudieron seguir cumpliendo con su trabajo, las cosas que estaban alrededor de ellos perdieron sus escalas decibélicas y Tadashi levantó la barbilla para ver ahora el rostro estupefacto de Tsukishima con esa reciente confesión.

—No quería admitirlo... pero necesitaba decírtelo...Tsukki, era imposible callármelo, yo...— Quería seguir explicándose, pero no había nada más que decir. Al final, la presión que se había acumulado en su pecho por meses abandonó ese espacio con cada respirar y Tadashi se sintió en calma. Se quedó observando a su amigo con unos ojos llenos de ilusión, brillaban en él las estrellas que estaban escondidas. No había en él la más mínima duda de que estaba siendo sincero. Sin embargo, faltaba otra historia a la cual todavía no había procedido. —¿T...Tsukki?—Preguntó con miedo, ansioso y con la duda de su respuesta, que a juzgar por la forma en que se torcía su boca, tenía una forma más clara con cada segundo que pasaba. Así, adentro del cuerpo de Yamaguchi, las espinas filosas de su malestar se hicieron más presentes. No podía decir cómo, pero ya le habían llegado a la garganta.

—… Yamaguchi… yo...— Pocas veces era que Tsukishima se quedaba sin palabras, pero esta vez era claro que sabía exactamente qué decir. Jugó con sus manos luego de haber dejado su celular en el bolsillo. Vibraba, Yamaguchi podía escucharlo, pero no iba a atenderlo. Iba a responder con la misma sinceridad en que su amigo se le confesó.

—...Lo siento.— Tadashi no respondió inmediatamente, pero fue claro el reflejo de sus ojos que se opacó con la respuesta de su amigo. El ardor volvió y su corazón, que antes se había encargado de mantenerlo esperanzado ahora estaba tan muerto como los sueños en donde caminaba de la mano con Kei. Las veces en que se había convencido por las noches de que el sentir debía de ser mutuo acabó por sonar como el discurso de un loco que quería distraerse de la obvia realidad. No respondió.

—Pero...— Siguió hablando, Tadashi aguantó las ganas y el esfuerzo. Sentía que algo iba a brotar de su garganta si no se cuidaba.

—Soy tu amigo, Yamaguchi. Seré tu amigo y juro que no voy a tratarte diferente.— Eran palabras muy nobles, pero para la mente de Tadashi eso estaba muy lejano de lo que ansiaba, de lo que quería y esperaba. No iba a rechazarlo, puesto que no estaba en posición de hacerlo, sin embargo… su corazón roto iba a tener que hallar la voluntad para contentarse con las migajas que había recibido. Asintió un par de veces, incapaz de responderle con una oración decente su acuerdo a lo que le decía. Confió en que Tsukishima iba a entender la pesadumbre por la que estaba pasando y así fue. El chico rubio solo pudo bajar su cabeza y, luego de haberle dado una palmada amistosa en el hombro, dio un paso atrás.

—Hablemos mañana.— Caminó hacia la esquina con la espalda agachada en donde sacaría su aparato y platicaría con Kuroo sobre lo que acababa de pasar, necesitaba escuchar de su opinión para poder descansar a gusto.

Del otro lado, Tadashi lo sabía, lo sabía con perfección y eso le dolía más de lo que necesitaba admitir. ¿Qué era lo que tenía ese chico de tercer año que él no? ¿Porqué había elegido a Kuroo, que no lo conocía tanto? ¿Porqué? _(No es justo, no es justo, no es justo...)_. Apretó la carne de sus labios entre los dientes y juntó fuerzas para caminar hasta la entrada de su casa, con la espalda pegada a la madera de la puerta, bajó la cabeza para desahogarse a sí mismo. Iba a ser incapaz de aguantarlo más. El ardor y el dolor eran imposibles de ignorar.

Llevó sus dos manos hacia el cuello y abrió la boca. De su lengua empezaron a caer montones de pétalos de rosa en una cascada de agua y sangre. Vomitó con violencia, haciendo ruidos desde la parte de atrás de su garganta, empujó todo lo que no había tenido oportunidad de salir. Se aventaron por encima de sus dientes sin importarle que manchara el suelo, ni la alfombra de su madre. Se despegaron de la lengua de Yamaguchi para formar un charco hermoso entre sus pies, muestra del amor que estaba regurgitando. Los estragos del rechazo. Todo le dolía, abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas entre el vómito de rosas y pudo ver a su madre observando llena de horror lo que estaba pasando en la entrada de su casa.

  
Escuchó que dijo su nombre, lo tomó de los hombros y finalmente, Yamaguchi dejó salir, en una última gran arcada, una rosa completa que se abrió fuera de su boca y justo ahí, cerró los ojos, cansado de vomitar. Se dejó caer en los brazos de su madre que lo sostuvo mientras él se desplomaba y las últimas gotas de sangre goteaban de los pétalos malditos que habían florecido de sus labios.

Yamaguchi no durmió esa noche en su cama y por primera vez, el sueño recurrente de la flor y la luna, se había intercambiado por un lago eterno que reflejaba las nubes. No quiso despertar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publicoooo esto no debería de pasar jaja @w@ pero recientemente me fui a la Ciudad de México de visita y el trabajo ha estado mortal. Pero en fin, fuera de explicaciones, espero que les guste este capítulo. Dejen comentario y kudos si les gusta! Gracias por pasarse a leer <3


	4. El jardín

Yamaguchi no había abierto los ojos durante toda la mañana, estaba acostado en una cama blanca y prístina, tan fría como las mañanas de invierno, pero que lo tenía conectado a una máquina que marcaba el ritmo de su corazón y la presión de su sangre. No estaba soñando, tenía la mente apagada, vagaba en un mar de vacío que se equiparaba sólamente con el hoyo que tenía dentro de él. La flor que había brotado de sus labios se encargó de ocupar todo el espacio necesario dentro de sus pulmones, pero gracias a la máquina, era capaz de respirar. 

 

En silencio, el cuarto del hospital había sido visitado por más de un empleado del hospital. Doctores y enfermeras se encargaron de que el catéter del jovencito estuviera dándole el suero necesario y los estudiantes que entraban a la habitación se maravillaban al ver un caso Hanahaki en la última etapa. La flor, aunque estuviera hermosa y brillante, estaba alimentándose de la sangre del jovencito. Era un parásito horrendo que crecía con el rechazo, el sentir de los humanos escondía muchas maravillas y riesgos. Las enfermedades afectivas eran un claro ejemplo de esto. 

 

Su madre, que lo sostenía de la mano al borde de la cama, había escuchado la explicación del doctor. Su hijo estaba sufriendo de una enfermedad peligrosa, de esas que mataron a los reyes y figuras importantes del pasado. Ahora mismo, estaba lidiando con una situación entre la vida y la muerte, balanceándose para encontrar el espacio idóneo para sobrevivir. Sin embargo, el doctor había sido muy claro: No le quedaba mucho tiempo. La rosa iba a terminar de ocupar su sistema respiratorio, bloqueándole las entradas de aire y moriría ahogado. Necesitaban tomar una decisión pronto, antes de que la muerte terminara por llevárselo mientras dormía.

 

Sus compañeros y amigos eventualmente escucharon la noticia de labios del profesor, la cual, golpeó la espalda de Tsukishima en cuanto supo de qué se trataba. Su cabeza pretendió no haber hecho los cortos necesarios para llegar a la conclusión de que esto tenía que ver directamente con él. Le escribió a Kuroo para decirle que su mejor amigo estaba en el hospital y que iría a verlo esa tarde con el resto del equipo. Las cosas no pintaban bien, menos cuando la culpa estaba haciéndole tanto daño. Yachi, que se enteró ya hasta la tarde, tuvo que aguantarse las lágrimas frente al resto de los chicos y accedió a acompañarlos para visitarlo.   
El camino de ida al hospital lo tomaron en silencio, como si se tratara de una marcha fúnebre. Todos sabían de lo que se trataba y saber que había avanzado tanto mantuvo a todos tensos, temerosos de que la última vez que vieron a su amigo fue el día de ayer después de la práctica. Tsukishima no dijo ni una sola palabra durante todo el trayecto.

 

La habitación estaba muerta, sin flores. La madre de Tadashi no quiso decorar el cuarto de su hijo con algo así que pudiera recordarle del riesgo de una posible muerte, así que el blanco dominaba el espacio exceptuando una particular flor que había brotado de los labios de su hijo, que manchaba de rojo el panorama. Era muy hermosa y extrañamente, a Tadashi le sentaba particularmente bien, pero era un beso de la muerte.   
—Seguramente Tadashi está muy feliz de que vinieron a verlo, siempre habla de ustedes.—  
Acostado, el cuerpo de Yamaguchi parecía el de Blancanieves, cada vez más pálido. Fue la primera observación que hizo Noya sobre él cuando lo vio cara a cara. Algunos de sus compañeros se despidieron, sólo por si acaso, pero todos mantuvieron la cabeza levantada por su madre, que veía angustiada la escena. Daichi fue quien se acercó a platicar con ella en lo que todos terminaban de saludar a su compañero pero Tsukishima fue el único que lo tomó del brazo. Le dolía interminablemente haber sido el causante de este mal, pero haberse forzado a algo que no sentía sólo por lástima hubiera sido peor, lo sabía. Yamaguchi jamás se lo hubiera perdonado. 

 

En un gesto trascendental, el rubio bajó su frente para topar con la de su amigo en la cama. Mientras todos lo observaban, Tsukishima cerró ambos ojos y deseó con sus pocas fuerzas, que las cosas terminaran bien para él. Quizás no podía amarlo como una pareja, pero como amigo, su compañía sería interminable. Abrió los ojos para ver a Yachi poniéndose del otro lado para tomar la mano de su amigo convaleciente, tenía tanto cariño en los ojos que brotaba de ella como una fuente.   
—Mejórate pronto.—  
Si las cosas terminaban bien, el futuro de ambos podría ir hacia lugares brillantes y maravillosos. Sonrió, confiando en que las cosas saldrían como deberían de salir y cuando llegó a la conclusión de que pasó suficiente tiempo así, se separó con cuidado para no molestarlo y, luego de haberse despedido amorosamente de la madre de Yamaguchi, salió de la habitación con el resto de los muchachos. Confiaba en que no volvería a verlo jamás con una flor brotándole así de los labios.

 

La madre de Yamaguchi se acercó a su hijo en cuanto se fueron para que no resintiera tanto el frío que empezó a sentirse en la habitación. Acarició sus mejillas. —Tsukki vino a verte.— Soltó un suspiro que salió entrecortado por las lágrimas y entonces, sintió algo que no había sucedido en todo el día. El cuerpo de Yamaguchi tembló con una ligereza infinita y pudo ver que de sus ojos había comenzado a llorar. Su madre no lo sabría, pero Tadashi escuchó todo lo que sucedió en la habitación. Entre los comentarios de Noya y Tanaka, las palabras de Hinata y el deseo honesto de Tsukki que lo conmovió. Sí, iba a mejorarse pronto porque a pesar de que no lo había correspondido, su cariño no había cambiado y en ese momento, no podía estar más feliz.

 

Aquel gesto fue suficiente para que su madre reaccionara y buscar la ayuda de un doctor. Su hijo estaba reaccionando al estímulo de sus compañeros y eso les dió la pauta de que todavía estaban a tiempo. Pidieron las firmas de la mujer para autorizar una operación inmediata que removería las flores de su sistema respiratorio. Esto, aseguraría la muerte permanente de aquellos sentimientos que lo causaron, pero eso no importaba si la vida de su hijo estaba tamabaleándose. 

 

Yamaguchi entró a quirófano aproximadamente a las siete de la tarde y, después de un largo proceso de trece horas, el doctor salió para asegurarle a su madre, que la operación había sido un éxito. La flor había sido removida de su canal respiratorio y cada una de las hojas y espinas se retiraron de sus pulmones. Iba a tardar un par de semanas en recuperarse, pero estaba asegurado que en él ya no quedaba nada. Ni la flor, ni los pétalos ni el sentir que tanto le había arrancado la energía durante esas semanas. Yamaguchi se había vaciado una vez más y con eso, el comienzo del resto de su vida era más brillante que nunca. 

 

Aquella tarde todavía en recuperación, recibió la visita de su equipo que le llevaron dulces y, a escondidas de las enfermeras, papas fritas. Miró a Tsukishima a los ojos en cuanto se sentaba a su lado y por primera vez en semanas, le sonrió. A partir de ese momento, no volvió a tener duda de que las cosas iban a estar bien y de que en sus pesadillas la luna ya nunca lo iba a volver a molestar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, estoy planeando hacer más con esta temática (aunque más resumidos jaja) así que esperen eso pronto. Les agradezco a todos por darme una oportunidad y leer mi trabajo, espero de verdad que sea de su agrado. Dejen comentario y kudos si les gustó y nos vemos en la próxima publicación <3

**Author's Note:**

> Vuelvo con otro fic, esta vez con angst :3c lo siento mucho por los fans de Tsukiyama, pero de verdad me gusta mucho este elemento y quería aplicarlo con alguien a quien le quedara...Yamaguchi sonaba bien.  
> Encontré esta enfermedad ficticia por ahí en tumblr y pensé que sería una buena idea aplicarla a alguno de mis trabajos. Les dejaré una definición para que sepan de qué va:
> 
> Enfermedad de Hanahaki (hanahaki byou(花吐き病): Es una enfermedad en donde el paciente empieza a vomitar o toser flores (o pétalos de flores) debido a un intenso amor no correspondido. Para poderse curar por completo, este amor debe de ser correspondido. De no ser así, existen otros métodos quirúrgicos que remueven las flores del cuerpo ya que las flores pueden bloquear el sistema respiratorio y causar la muerte si no se atiende rápido. Sin embargo, si se opta por esa solución, los sentimientos que vienen con ellos desaparecen para siempre. 
> 
> Si les gusta y sale bien, podría enfocarme en hacer historias con la misma temática con otras parejitas. Déjenme en los comentarios sus propuestas así como sus comentarios <3 me hacen el día. Gracias por pasarse a leer.


End file.
